


【盾冬】布加勒斯特的人鱼

by Winter_Dumplings



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Dumplings/pseuds/Winter_Dumplings
Summary: 原著向小甜饼，时间线在队2队3之间
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 18





	【盾冬】布加勒斯特的人鱼

巴基蹲在岸边，看着水中乖巧的翻身露出肚皮的海豚。  
“来吧，小苏桑。”  
德尼莎轻轻抚了抚海豚雪白的肚皮，然后将探热计缓缓的伸进海豚腹下的缝隙中。  
“37°，很正常。”德尼莎说，又拍了拍苏桑的白肚皮，“前几天这小家伙体温有些低，还好没什么大碍。”  
巴基低下头将数值记录了下来，然后从手边的铁桶中熟练的捡起一条鱼，扔给了名叫苏桑的海豚，小家伙吞了鱼就快活的潜入了水里。  
“走吧，巴基，去看看塔尼亚。”  
德尼莎站起身说道，巴基点点头拎着铁桶就跟上了她。  
巴基来到这个水族馆已经有三个多月了，馆长看他身强体壮，潜水的功夫也不错，就留他下来工作了，因为没有水族馆的相关工作经验，馆长就吩咐已经工作了十多年的饲养员德尼莎带着巴基熟悉事务，最开始德尼莎是不想带的，但是看巴基话不多又很勤快，脏活累活他都愿意干，也就不再多说什么了。  
塔尼亚是水族馆里的一只海狮，聪明可爱，向来很受游客们的喜欢，但是因为吃生鱼，海狮的粪便很臭，最初德尼莎还担心巴基会接受不了，但是这个沉默寡言的年轻人连眉头都没皱一下就乖乖的清扫起来，这让德尼莎很是满意。  
巴基学东西很快，通过德尼莎的指导，他现在已经可以通过粪便判断海狮的健康状况了。一走进海狮馆，巴基就熟练的伏下身，仔细检查起了塔尼亚在陆地上的粪便，然后对德尼莎说：“一切正常。”  
说罢，巴基清扫起来，海狮塔尼亚就浮在水里露出两只黑不溜秋的小眼睛看着两个人。  
“早上好，塔尼亚。”德尼莎朝它挥了挥手，海狮冲她叫了一声，似乎是听懂了一般。  
德尼莎检查了一下塔尼亚的身体状况之后就拿起拖把帮巴基打扫，她说：“谢天谢地，巴基，幸好有你，我轻松了不少。”她冲他眨了眨眼：“我一定会跟馆长说给你多发点薪水的。”  
巴基抿着嘴露出一个浅浅的笑：“谢谢，其实能有份工作，我已经很满足了。”  
德尼莎没有多问，她看得出来这个异乡人有着许多秘密，甚至可以称得上神秘，她从未见他摘下过左手的手套，而且他每次潜水清扫展池从来不背氧气瓶，即使这样也能在水里待上很久。  
也许每个人都有自己的小秘密吧，德尼莎并不愿意多探究，她还是挺欣赏这个踏实肯干的年轻人的，就是不知道他能在这里待多久呢，直觉告诉她这个年轻人不属于这里。  
水族馆的工作并没有常人想象中那样美好，巴基的工作时间几乎都花在喂食与清扫上了。身为饲养员的德尼莎主要负责喂食，还要记录动物们吃的饲料量，每天一大早她就要把冷冻的饲料解冻，而巴基主要负责帮忙清理展缸和展池，这个水族馆规模不小，除了他们两人以外，还要很多工作人员，大家每天都很忙碌。  
上午十点，水族馆正式开始营业了。  
巴基穿上了潜水服，照旧并没有背沉重的氧气瓶，甚至没有戴护目镜，九头蛇的血清虽然劣质，但也加强了他身体的各个方面，他凭着一口气就可以在水下待上很久。  
展池里面的鱼类大多数很温和，鱼群时不时摇着尾巴与巴基擦身而过，巴基喜欢水下的那份安静，除了水声与心跳声他什么也听不到，好像全世界只剩下了他一个人，让他有足够的空间思考，思考自己的过去和未来。  
如果他还有未来的话。

为了让游客们看的一清二楚，水族馆对展池的卫生要求很高，巴基熟练而认真的清理着玻璃，玻璃的那边是熙熙攘攘的游客，有一家人一起来的，父母对着孩子指着鱼说着什么，也有情侣一起来的，他们依偎在巴基的面前，看着游动的鱼儿，脸上都带着笑容，也有些人是一个人来的，常常坐在那里盯着某条鱼就出了神，巴基想这些人一定像他一样，都有着无法言说的心事。  
他清理着，突然一条娇小的虎斑鲨就游了过来，亲昵蹭了蹭巴基的手臂，就不肯离开了。  
噢，嗨，是你啊，小史蒂薇。  
他在心里跟它打了个招呼，停下了手头的工作，先是伸出手摸了摸它的头，然后抚摸起它的腹部，虎斑鲨好像是很享受，微微翻了翻身，让巴基摸的更方便，巴基忍俊不禁的勾起了嘴角，耐心的帮它按摩了起来。  
这条虎斑鲨跟巴基很熟了，他给它取名叫史蒂薇，尽管它是一条雄性虎斑鲨。  
慢慢的游客们注意到了潜水员和虎斑鲨的有趣互动，纷纷围了过来，许多小朋友瞪大了眼睛，贴在玻璃上激动的指着他们和大人说着什么，巴基听不见，只是默默的轻挠着史蒂薇的腹部，过了两分钟，虎斑鲨像是满足了一般翻了个身，甩甩尾巴就游走了。  
巴基无奈的笑了笑，对付起眼前的这块玻璃，游客们也逐渐散去了。  
当他清理完面前这片的时候，才发现有个人一直站在他面前，身边无数的游客走来走去，唯有这个人一步都没动过，巴基终于抬起头将视线放到了玻璃外的世界，他隔着水，隔着玻璃，看到了一双熟悉的蓝眼睛。  
巴基差点就呛了一口水，他定了定神，转过身就游到那人看不见的地方继续清理去了。

第二天，水族馆里多了一位美人鱼。  
当然，不是真正的美人鱼，是穿上鱼尾负责表演的美人鱼。  
伊丽丝很开心，这意味着她终于不是水族馆里唯一的美人鱼了，而且同她搭档的那位美人鱼先生是一位金发碧眼十分英俊的男人。  
“巴基，你知道吗，馆里新聘了个表演美人鱼的，这下伊丽丝不会再孤孤单单的了。” 准备食物时德尼莎跟巴基聊起了这件事。  
“嗯，挺好的。”巴基有些敷衍的回答道，似乎并不意外，他正认真的把眼前的鱼切成小块，德尼莎接着说：“你见过他了吗？不得不说真是个英俊的小伙子，如果我再年轻个二十岁，一定会大胆追求他的。”德尼莎说着自己也忍不住笑了起来，巴基小声说了句：“说不定他比你的祖母年纪还要大些。”  
德尼莎并没有听到，她继续说：“不过那个小伙子罗马尼亚话说的很一般，但看起来是个很真诚的人。”  
“一个美国佬千里迢迢来东欧的一个小地方表演美人鱼，不觉得很可疑吗？我要是馆长一定不会聘用他。”巴基的手微微用力切开冰冻着有些硬邦邦的鱼，自嘲的笑了笑，“不过说起来，我也算是个挺可疑的人。”  
这几乎是巴基来这里以来说的最长的一句话了，德尼莎有些惊讶的问：“你怎么知道他是美国人？口音问题吗？”  
“yep，”巴基耸耸肩，“而且，一脸正义的恨不得把星条旗都披在胸前的金发碧眼肌肉男，看起来像个十足十的傻瓜……不是美国人还能是哪里人？”  
“巴基，看不出来你还挺幽默的，”德尼莎被他逗笑了，又问，“你见过他了？”  
巴基点点头，不说话了。

一位英俊的人鱼先生为水族馆引流不少，有不少都是年轻的姑娘，水族馆的意见簿上写满了姑娘们留下的电话和红唇印，但巴基对这位人鱼先生并不感冒，偏偏那位人鱼先生每次都要挑他在清理的展池里表演。  
水都被他搅混了。  
巴基游在清可见底的展池里默默抱怨着。  
现在，连小史蒂薇也不来找他了，它缠着人鱼先生去了，难道那家伙的手比自己的舒服吗？巴基抠着一小块污渍，偷偷的朝人鱼王子那边瞥去，他对自己说，只是看看小史蒂薇罢了。  
他看到那个傻瓜穿着一条冰蓝色的人鱼尾，在水中和五彩斑斓的小鱼们玩耍，金色的头发在水中显得格外耀眼，堪称完美的上半身什么也没穿，就那样暴露在水中，宛如一位海中的神祇。噢，怪不得姑娘们会疯狂，巴基不高兴的扁了扁嘴。  
突然间，人鱼先生转过头看向了他。  
透过游动着的鱼群，透过摇摆婀娜的海草，透过色彩艳丽的珊瑚，他看向了他。人鱼先生的眼睛是蓝色的，在泛着蓝光的水中显得更加清澈了。  
巴基硬生生的扭过头，他感觉自己快要不能呼吸了，他得上岸，这么想着，巴基慢慢向上游去。  
而人鱼先生的那束目光一直追随着他，巴基看不到，但是他能感觉得到。那眼神热辣的让巴基的浑身都要着起火来。  
还好，除了眼神以外，人鱼先生并没有对巴基做什么，再后来巴基渐渐就习惯了和人鱼先生共处一池。  
直到那一天。  
那天傍晚的时候，馆里的游客已经不多了，人鱼先生还游荡在展池中，和巴基一起。  
人鱼先生向四周看了看，确认没什么人之后，似乎是鼓足了勇气，慢慢向巴基游了过来，巴基早有准备的转过身，两个人第一次这样近距离的看着彼此。  
人鱼先生的眼睛里流露出忧伤，巴基想起了那个家喻户晓的童话故事，海的女儿，此刻的人鱼先生就像是即将变成泡沫的小美人鱼。  
他犹犹豫豫的伸出手，似乎是想要碰一碰巴基，但是巴基突然抬起左臂，挡在人鱼先生的锁骨处，这一套动作即使是在水中速度依然很快，那一瞬间他的身上突然又出现了冬日战士的影子。  
一声刺耳的摩擦金属的声音，人鱼先生瞪大了眼睛向旁边看去，一条看起来人畜无害的鱼张着嘴，有些尴尬，似乎是碰了硬茬，自觉无趣的游走了。  
而巴基左臂的潜水衣已经被咬破，露出了些许金属的寒芒，在水下看来更显寒冷。但巴基没什么表情，他不疼不痒的甩了甩手，向上游去，人鱼先生也赶紧跟了上去。  
他们上岸了。  
“伊丽丝的肩膀曾经被咬的露出白骨，差点留下后遗症。”巴基说着脱下了潜水衣，露出了精壮的身体，“虽然大部分鱼很温和，但是仍然有一些鱼会咬人。”  
明明是关心人的话，语气却显得生硬而冷漠。  
巴基看着人鱼先生，此时他正有些费劲的脱着自己的人鱼尾，巴基叹了口气，说：“你不该来这里。”  
经过一番折腾人鱼先生终于脱下了长长的厚重的鱼尾，两个只穿着内裤的男人面对面看着彼此，气氛有些微妙。  
“世界并不会因为美国队长离开的一小会儿就会毁灭。”史蒂夫闷闷的说，像个受伤的大型犬，“但史蒂夫却无法忍受巴基的下落不明。”  
他站了起来，和巴基保持着一个不近不远的距离，那双想触碰的手乖乖垂在身侧，他说：“我很想你。”  
巴基向来拿史蒂夫没有办法，从前是这样，现在更是如此。  
“先去穿衣服吧。”他叹了口气说。

下班以后，史蒂夫带上帽子遮住了自己有些显眼的金发，默默跟在巴基的身后，看着他像个普通人一样正常的采买蔬菜水果，然后回家。  
巴基的家坐落在一片看起来治安不那么好的楼里，房间并不大，但是生活用品一应俱全，它不像任何一个冷冰冰的安全屋，冰箱上甚至有两条脆脆鲨。  
“随便坐。”  
巴基头也没回的说，史蒂夫听话的坐在了那个破破烂烂露出弹簧的小沙发上，沙发不堪超级士兵的重负，发出了痛苦的呻吟，但两个人谁都没有在意，巴基走进了厨房开始准备晚饭，史蒂夫环视着四周，他的手轻轻抚摸着这个有些脏的粉色沙发，猜测巴基是在哪里把它捡回来的。  
巴基到底是怎样一个人生活的呢？史蒂夫想要参与他的生活，却发现自己根本无从入手，他与巴基已经整整错过了七十年，他不想再错过了。  
巴基还洗了一些李子放在桌子上，晚饭是很简单的通心粉，史蒂夫看起来有很多很多话想说，但最终也只是扒拉着通心粉简单的问了一句：“巴基，你过得还好吗？”  
“不坏，”巴基神色淡然的回答道，“你都看到了，有一份工作，也不用担心被九头蛇回收洗脑。”  
史蒂夫的眉头皱了起来，胃里泛出苦涩的味道直达舌尖：“巴基……你想起我了吗？”  
巴基吃的很快，并不在意味道，只是为了填饱肚子，他垂着眼睑给了一个含糊不清的回答：“差不多。”  
也就到想起史蒂夫小时候喜欢往鞋子里垫报纸的程度吧。  
“巴基，我知道你并不好受，我来这里并不是逼你做出什么选择，我只是……我只是……”史蒂夫似乎一时间想不出什么好的措辞来，巴基微微摇了摇头说：“我知道。”  
他们向来心照不宣，过了多少年也不会改变。  
“你的罗马尼亚语烂透了。”巴基突然扯动了嘴角，笑了起来，史蒂夫的脸微微有些红：“我是刚刚学的。”  
“你扮成美人鱼的样子也蠢透了。”  
“我本来想来应聘潜水员的，但是馆长非要我扮演美人鱼先生，就……”  
“看，我说什么来着，你不该来这里，如果以后被人知道美国队长曾经扮演过美人鱼，你的新朋友们一定要笑掉大牙的。”  
“馆长说我做的很好，活脱脱就像……海的王子。”   
“我没记错的话，海的王子小时候跌进喷泉里差点被呛死。”  
“你记起来了？好吧那真是……”  
“你真是个傻瓜。”

第二天德尼莎看到两个人一起来上班的时候，眼神中有些许惊讶，但是并没有多问什么，来自美国的好小伙史蒂夫还默默的帮他们一起喂食，德尼莎看得出来，虽然他们没什么交流，但是默契的很，果然，水族馆里唯二的两个美国人是认识的。  
“巴基，史蒂夫，明天见！”下班的时候德尼莎拿着背包和他们告别，巴基也对她挥了挥手，却没有着急回家，他的脚步停在了无人的展厅里。  
“怎么了巴基？”史蒂夫站在他身边问道。  
“我还没认真的从外面看过这些鱼。”  
巴基看着鱼，史蒂夫却偏头看向他，淡蓝色的微光打在巴基的脸上，让他整个人都看起来很温柔，柔和的光纤让史蒂夫感觉又回到了很多年前，只不过那时他的视角要矮上许多，而巴基也总是微笑着的。  
“那两条鱼真奇怪。”  
史蒂夫顺着巴基的眼神看了过去，两条小鱼紧紧挨在一起，在偌大的水族箱里游来游去。  
“那是……比目鱼。”史蒂夫说，“这种鱼的眼睛长在一侧，为了避免天敌和环顾四周情况，通常是两只鱼并肩而行。”  
“还真是有趣，”巴基盯着那两条奇形怪状的小鱼笑了起来，然后似是喃喃自语一般开口问道，“如果两条鱼被冲散了，再相遇时还会记得彼此吗？”  
史蒂夫凝望着巴基的侧脸，似是要将此刻的情景永远铭刻在心中一般，过了良久他才开口。  
“一定会的。”

这样的平静的日子持续了有一阵子，史蒂夫每天扮演着他的人鱼先生，在他几乎要沉溺在和巴基一起生活的喜悦与舒适之中时，他在游客中看到了那个红发女特工的熟悉身影。  
他有那么一瞬间僵硬的尾巴都不知道如何摆了。红发女特工微张着嘴，有些不敢相信的摘下了墨镜。  
史蒂夫觉得自己完了。  
“OMG——如果不是亲眼所见我真是不敢相信。”更衣室里的娜塔莎几乎要笑到背过气去，“该死的，我怎么忘记拍照了，真应该给山姆和寇森他们看一看。”  
“天，千万别告诉别人，”史蒂夫深深的叹了一口气，“Nat，你来找我到底什么事？有什么事不能电话里交代吗？”  
娜塔莎抿着嘴忍住笑，说：“我正好来这边有个任务，就来看看美国队长到底在罗马尼亚干什么，不看不知道，一看啊，啧啧啧。”  
“好了好了说正事，”娜塔莎拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，严肃的告诉他，“队长，休假结束了。”

“好可惜啊，”德尼莎一边准备着食物一边说，“史蒂夫要走了，没想到他只待了这小半个月，巴基，你不去送送他吗？”  
一旁的巴基没说话，手里的动作微微停顿了一下，过了片刻说：“我去个厕所。”  
巴基迈着大步走过了厕所，来到了更衣室，果不其然的看到了史蒂夫正在把那套傻兮兮的人鱼尾叠好收起来。  
“有任务？”巴基倚靠在门上，挑眉看着他，史蒂夫一愣：“巴基？呃，是的，我本来想晚点告诉你的，没想到你已经知道了。”  
巴基点了点头表示了然：“去吧，世界需要你。”  
史蒂夫看起来有些不满：“那你呢？”  
巴基舔了舔嘴唇，眼神游走着没有看史蒂夫的脸，他想了想回答道：“世界比我更需要你。”  
没有想象中的沉默，史蒂夫站起身，有些凶狠的摁着巴基的肩膀就吻了上去。  
巴基只感觉自己的嘴唇被撞的有点疼，噢，过了七十多年了，他的小史蒂薇的吻技还是这么差，不过他就喜欢他这幅情难自抑的样子。  
他并没有反抗，只是拽着着史蒂夫的衣领加深了这个来之不易的吻。  
良久，两人才依依不舍的分开，史蒂夫喘着粗气，抓着巴基的手，额头与他的额头抵在一起，低声说道：“巴基，告诉我，下一次我该去哪里找到你？”  
巴基笑着眨了眨眼睛，纤长的睫毛弄的史蒂夫痒痒的。  
“你总能找到我，我的小史蒂薇。”  
那一瞬间史蒂夫甚至以为自己看到了年轻时俏皮的巴恩斯中士，他用力将巴基拥进怀里，生怕再一次失去他一样。  
“等我回来。”史蒂夫在他耳边说。  
“一定会的。”

【完】


End file.
